


Turning the Tables

by korook



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Asari Bonding, Cunnilingus, F/M, Headcanon Shepard as whatever your MShep looks like, Liara is only a dork on the surface, Light BDSM, Meant to be semi-readable even if you haven’t played ME, Mind Meld, Misuse of Biotics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Secretly Slutty Liara, mistress kink, post reaper war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korook/pseuds/korook
Summary: Liara usually puts her lover’s pleasure first and her own second. But tonight, she and Shepard have decided to try something a little different.





	Turning the Tables

The cool night air of the Citadel drifts through the open window, brushing softly against Liara’s bare skin as she waits for her lover to arrive.

Her heart flutters within her chest as she considers what they’re about to do—what she’s about to do to him.

She takes a deep breath, trying to calm herself, convince herself that this is no different from any of the other times she’s shared Shepard’s bed. But it’s no use, because this  _ is  _ different, and she knows it.

(And her libido knows it too, she can already feel a pulsing heat building slowly but surely in her lower body,  _ get yourself together, Liara, he’s not even  _ here  _ yet! _ )

Searching for some idle busywork to keep her mind occupied, she adjusts the straps on the stripper’s outfit she’s wearing, a spitting image of the ones found in Chora’s Den or Afterlife. It’s hardly standard for this sort of thing, but she wants to keep a bit of familiarity around even as she’s trying something new.

The door to the bedroom clicks open. She starts, curses herself internally for jumping at the noise she knew was coming, and pulls herself up straight.

It takes her a second to realize that Shepard has almost mirrored her motion. Seeing her in the sultry outfit for the first time has evidently managed to surprise even her normally-unflappable Commander.

“Liara, you…” he breathes, staring at her as she turns to face him. “...God, you’re beautiful.”

She smiles and nods in thanks as a flush creeps up to her cheeks, but as she looks more closely at his face she begins to comprehend the meaning of the human expression “undressing someone with one’s eyes”. Her mind briefly drifts as she wonders what it will be like to have him peel it off of her, perhaps tearing the thin fabric with his muscular arms, revealing even more bare skin beneath for him to…

_ No. _ She forces the submissive fantasies down. That is not how tonight will go.

“Do you remember the safewords?” she asks him hesitantly.

He nods in confirmation. “‘Thessia’ if I want you to slow down. ‘Earth’ if I want you to stop. If my mouth is, uh, occupied…” He smirks, drawing even more of a blush from Liara as well as a small thrill of arousal at the prospect. “...I can send them into your mind instead. And, Liara?”

“Yes?” She’s having trouble meeting his gaze.

He strides over to her, tilts her chin up to look her in the eye, Goddess she could lose herself in those eyes, bright green and so intense—

“This is safe. We agreed to it. We made sure I had an out in case something goes wrong. You know what that means?”

Liara nods. She’s known what it means, on some level, ever since they first talked about this. “You’re telling me not to hold back.”

To her surprise, he shakes his head. “I don’t get to tell you to do anything right now, remember? I’m letting you know that if you don’t  _ want  _ to hold back...it’s okay to cut loose.”

She tries to ignore the little shiver that sends down her spine.

Shepard holds up his palms in his half of the asari bonding gesture. “Are you ready?”

Liara hesitates for a fraction of a moment, and then nods.  _ I want this.  _ “I’m ready.”

She steps forward to place her palms against his, then meets those bright green eyes again. “Embrace eternity!”

There’s a sensation like falling, or vertigo, and then the comforting embrace of another mind within her own.

This bond is a shallow one, not as connected to the lovers’ innermost thoughts as they’ve done in the past; after all, they do have to maintain some connection to reality for this to work.

But they do share sensations. Like the wet warmth already starting to trickle down Liara’s nether regions. Like the tightness in Shepard’s pants, stirring since he first saw her in this outfit and now reaching almost unbearable levels.

She should probably do something about that.

Liara could project her thoughts into her lover’s mind, and give him demands that way, but she decides against it. She wants to hear the orders she gives him come from her own lips.

“Stand still,” she commands, and he snaps to attention as if obeying a superior officer. Ever the soldier, her Commander. She smiles again at the sight.

A brief flicker of pleased surprise darts from his mind to hers, at how quickly she’s adapting to her new role. A good sign, but she’ll have to keep it up.

She strolls across the room to him, pumping her hips the way she’s seen Miranda do when she’s trying to draw attention, stopping just close enough to reach out to him. Her hands snake under the loose shirt, pulling it up, up, revealing more and more of his firm and muscled torso, and he reaches out in turn to brush his fingers against her hip—

“Stop,” she orders, hands freezing in place as she does so. “You were ordered to  _ stand still _ .”

The two of them are equally surprised at the tone of her voice, at the sudden air of command it carries. Her usual lilting tones have turned sharp as broken glass.

He thinks for a moment before asking, “And what will you do if I don’t?”

Teasing smugness comes across the bond. He’s testing her. He wants to see how far into this she’s willing to go.

That won’t do at all.

“Disobedience will be met with  _ punishment _ ,” she tells him, and oh, he  _ liked  _ that, and she doesn’t have to feel the excitement coming across the bond to know it. She silently gives thanks that the shallowness of the bond allows her to conceal the fact that she doesn’t exactly know what that punishment will be yet.

“Raise your arms up over your head,” she says, and he does so, not defying her for now. She pulls the shirt off all the way and tosses it aside, leaving her hands free to press against his chest. She brushes them slowly down his pectorals and abdomen and feels phantom fingers against her own skin.

When her hands finally reach the clasp on his pants, Liara considers kneeling to help with the task. And as the clasp and zipper are undone and the pants fall away, she lets that idea run away with her. An image rises to her mind of what  _ else  _ might happen with her kneeling in front of Shepard, of her lips parting and wrapping around—

_ No! _ She again tries to push the image to the back of her mind, but Shepard has already seen it. What was she thinking? She’s not cut out for sexual dominance; she can barely even get his clothes off without trying to be submissive. Frustration and disappointment pour across the bond over to him.

“Hey,” Shepard says, stepping out of the pants and putting a comforting hand on her cheek. “It’s all right if this doesn’t come naturally to you. You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.” She senses uncertainty and a little regret as a few strong thoughts percolate to the surface of his mind— _ did I push her to do this too hard? Should I have helped her understand it more? Maybe it’s not her thing at all and I was just projecting? _

“I  _ do  _ want to,” Liara assures him, and the connection between their minds assures him of the truth of it. “I just...don’t quite know how.”

“You’ve been doing a great job so far,” he assures her. “Just keep going and soon enough you won’t be thinking about being a sub at all. You ready to get back to it?”

She nods in affirmation.

“Great,” Shepard says with a grin, then gestures to his underwear. “Now, are we planning to get these off, or…?”

“Oh, we certainly are,” she assures him, slipping back into the persona she was crafting. “But we’ll do it on  _ my _ terms.”

This time images pop into  _ Shepard’s  _ mind, of him restrained, handcuffed to a bedpost or with his arms tied behind his back as Liara pulls his boxers down bit by bit.

_ But I don’t have any rope or cuffs,  _ thinks Liara, but then an idea comes to her, and a mischievous smirk spreads across her face. Shepard’s eyes widen at the expression, and apprehension and excitement pulse across the bond.

She pushes the inspiration into a hidden space in her mind—it wouldn’t do to spoil the surprise for Shepard, after all—and turns to fully face him. A couple of sashaying steps toward him lull him into a false sense of security—then she twists her body and throws her arm out, as a low-strength biotic throw knocks Shepard back onto the bed.

She feels an echo of the blow across her chest and a flash of surprise from her partner, but she’s not done yet—another quick motion and a glowing blue stasis field entraps his upper torso and arms, firmly pinning him in place.

Finally approaching the bed, she stops to admire her handiwork. Save for his legs, Shepard is utterly trapped. Every single one of the muscles she’s pinned strains mightily against her power, flexing impressively within the biotic field. 

They fail to move even a single inch.

That’s when Liara comes to a realization, a stunning one that whisks away all thoughts of submission: Commander Shepard, for all his training and his strength and his genetic and cybernetic enhancements, is  _ completely unable to resist her. _

And he knows it.

In fact, both of them realize this at exactly the same time, and the rush of arousal it triggers in each of them is doubled and redoubled within their shared minds. Shepard groans wordlessly as his cock strains against his boxers. 

Liara slips two fingers under her tight panties, pressing them in between her labia to stimulate herself. Shepard sucks in a breath as he watches her, then another as she climbs on top of the bed, straddling him and leaning down to whisper in his ear:

“Are you ready to submit?”

There’s something stirring in the recesses of her mind, a pure, raw sensuality that’s forcing her inhibitions aside. 

“Make me,” Shepard challenges her, in a voice so low it’s almost a growl.

He’s throwing down the gauntlet, Liara knows. Pushing the boundaries. He wants to see what she’ll do. Sure enough, she catches a whisper of curiosity at the back of his mind before he suppresses it, replacing it with playful defiance and the inkling of an idea...

_ Make me _ .

Once, Liara might have shrunk back from this. The shy scientist just rescued from a Prothean force field would never have gone through with it. The newly-minted Ilum information broker might have hesitated. But as the Shadow Broker, as a veteran of the Reaper War, as the discoverer of the Crucible plans—she no longer lacks the courage to take what is hers.

She pulls her hand back and slaps her insolent submissive across the face as hard as she can.

Shepard grunts in pain, and the sting blossoms across Liara’s cheek in lesser measure—but she barely feels it as a wave of arousal floods into her mind from his. The motions of her fingers against her sex speed up, unconsciously, spreading liquid heat across her nether regions.

“One more time,” Liara says in a voice like steel wrapped in satin. “Are you ready?”

She’s bending down to look at him, giving him a full view of her cleavage. His cock is twitching against her thong-clad ass, desperate for stimulation.

“Yes,” Shepard murmurs at last, satisfied that she’s finally taken control.

“Yes…?” prompts Liara, raising an eyebrow at him without quite knowing why. Something’s missing, still, though she’s not sure what. Perhaps the sensation comes from Shepard’s mind, some piece of the puzzle that only he knows about.

“Yes...mistress,” he says.

_ Mistress. _ Liara’s heard the word before, obviously, but never like this. Her mind brushes against her partner’s, searching for answers. Images flash before her of whip-wielding women in black leather, but she’s deciphered enough ancient languages to know there’s a difference between implication and  _ meaning _ . So she pushes further into his thoughts as she swivels her hips, grinding against him, physical and mental intimacy intertwined.

He’s relinquishing power over their lovemaking, letting go of every bit of his agency save that contained within those all-important safewords, giving it all to her to do with it as she pleases.

It’s a profound act of trust, an expression of understanding of who she is and faith in her not to misuse her authority and she’s not thinking about any of that anymore because oh,  _ Goddess,  _ this is going to be so much _ fun. _

She licks her lips lecherously and reaches a hand up to the fabric covering her chest. Shepard’s eyes widen as she slowly, teasingly pulls it down, freeing her breasts from the fabric of the dancer’s outfit.

Her nipples, firm and dark, poke out enticingly as she leans even further over him, and she lets her bountiful breasts descend over his face.

“Suck,” she commands, and he hastens to obey, lips parting just as she’d imagined hers doing, sealing themselves tightly around her nipple. She lets out a moan as he goes to work, then another, louder, as his tongue flickers across it with surprising grace.  _ He’s gotten better at this. _

“Ooh...yes. Now the other one,” she orders him, struggling to control her voice through the waves of pleasure. She knows he’s feeling the same, feedback from her own erotic bliss, but she’s not ready to give him the real thing just yet. This is her night.

He switches sides, leaving one nipple wet and cool in the night air and warming the other in his mouth. His tongue makes a lazy circle around her areola that spirals inward. She lets out a gasp of delight—and her concentration shatters.

The biotic field pinning Shepard down vanishes as Liara yanks back in sudden panic. Her biotics may be strong but her muscles have never been a match for his, even before Cerberus enhanced his strength. He could easily toss her aside if he wanted to.

But instead of spiraling back into awkward nervousness, she makes herself get a grip. Stasis field or no stasis field, her bondmate  _ chose  _ this. He won’t try to overpower her, even if he can now. So…

Another idea bursts into her thoughts, vivid enough that she’s sure Shepard can see it, but she doesn’t mind this time. 

She sends him a wordless question, asking for his permission, and the  _ YES _ she gets back is so emphatic that she giggles in spite of herself. He’s so excited about this, like a hormonal teenager touching his first pair of breasts—it doesn’t take an intellect of her caliber to know he’s wanted this for a long, long time.

“Be careful what you wish for,” Liara warns him playfully. She eases forward, letting him get an up-close look at the tiny triangle of fabric between her legs. It’s pulled tight against her sex, outlining its lips in thin cloth, not quite holding back a few drops of fluid which lazily roll down her inner thighs as he stares, enraptured. She pushes it aside slowly, using only a single finger, savoring the moment as she finally reveals her soaked azure to him.

Then, in a rapid motion almost like a predator’s pounce, she surges forward and presses it against his mouth.

Pleasant surprise floods his mind once again at her sudden aggression, but he barely has time to react physically before she’s grinding herself against his face. Her hips swivel and gyrate almost of their own accord, and a phantom sensation of wetness and warmth blossoms across her lips. She knows Shepard is sharing her sensations too, receiving pulses of erotic bliss from nerves that don’t exist, and she decides he’s waited long enough.

One dainty hand slides into his hair, now starting to grow out after years of wearing it in a military buzz-cut. With all the strength her slim frame can muster, she yanks upward, pulling his head up at an angle and pressing his mouth even tighter against her snatch. Stinging pinpricks blossom across her crest, but her lover is undeterred—excitement bursts through his mind along with the pain.

She leans back as she does so and grabs the waistband of his shorts with the other hand. With a short, sharp jerk, she yanks them down, letting his erection spring up to its full, impressive length at last. Grinning slyly, she licks her fingers and then wraps them around the shaft, pumping up and down rapidly.

“Mmmm…” Shepard moans pleasurably against her azure, unable to form words with his mouth trapped, but the words enter her mind with crystal clarity.  _ Fuck, this is even hotter than I thought it would be. _

_ Speak when you’re spoken to,  _ she snaps back at him, and her mental ideal of what she  _ wants  _ to “sound” like lends sharp authority to the words.  _ Have I been unclear? You are  _ **_mine._ ** _ You do  _ **_nothing_ ** _ unless I order it. Now...use your tongue. _

_ As you wish, Mistress. _

The word sends another shiver up Liara’s spine that she forgets about instantly as he starts licking. He’s so enthusiastic and eager to please that she suspects he was simply waiting for her to give the order, and it pays off—she bites back a scream as his tongue pushes deep inside her. Her fingers flutter up and down his cock dexterously, and he clearly wasn’t lying about how hot he finds this because pre-cum is already leaking from the tip, but she knows better than to underestimate his endurance by now.

She considers speaking her next words out loud, but a quick flicker of Shepard’s tongue against her clit draws out a throaty moan that puts an end to that idea. She speaks in his mind again instead:

_ Can you breathe? _

_ Barely. _

That’s a little concerning, but he hasn’t used any safewords. She probes his thoughts worriedly and finds no desire to stop at all. Time to get back on track.

**_Good._ ** Her mental voice cracks like the whip she’s starting to wish she had on hand.  _ Remember that when you think back to this moment. Remember how completely I controlled you. Your body.  _ She sends him an image of him trapped in her stasis field, at her mercy.  _ Your cock.  _ She swipes her thumb across its head, causing him to shudder underneath her.  _ Even your breath.  _ She can feel it against her, hot and fast, mirroring her own as he licks eagerly at her most sensitive spots and sends wave after wave of pleasure rushing up from her slit. _ How does that feel? _

_ It’s...intoxicating, Mistress Liara,  _ he says.

_ Good answer. Keep this up and I may be convinced to reward you. _

The words barely even feel like they’re coming from her at this point. She’s not sure if she’s just unusually inspired by the new sexual frontiers she’s pushing, or if she’s subconsciously looking into Shepard’s mind to find out what would arouse him most, or even both. 

Their minds are so perfectly linked at this point that it’s impossible to tell. They’re sharing sensations more deeply now, too, and each can feel the other’s building climax. Liara fucks his face and tongue with level of passion they barely even knew she was capable of, and his own mind reproduces the sensations in stunning detail. He bucks his hips, thrusting his cock against her hand, and she feels warm fingers and cool air in a place apart from her real senses.

_ You should count yourself lucky that I’m even allowing you to touch me at all,  _ she tells him, staring down into his eyes.  _ You’ve seen what I can do with my biotics. I could pin you down and masturbate you from across the room. _

_ (That actually sounds pretty fun)  _ flits across his mind briefly, but he doesn’t directly reply.

She files that thought away for later and continues.  _ Being permitted to lick me is a  _ **_privilege._ ** _ One I’ve graciously chosen to grant to you. _

_ (And oh, that was an  _ excellent  _ choice,  _ she thinks as he shifts his attentions to her clit.)

But she won’t be distracted. Not by the incredible bliss of feeling his face between her thighs. Not by the way his cock, now slick with spit and pre-cum, keeps twitching in her hand. Not by the heady sensation of finally being the one in control…

_ Thank me,  _ she commands. 

_ You’re very generous, Mistress,  _ he replies obediently.  _ Thank you. _

Beyond what he sends her, Liara catches echoes of other thoughts, ones he’s planning to tell her after:

_ (thank you for trying something new) _

_ (thank you for not giving up on this) _

_ (thank you for taking so much care to do it safely) _

Liara is the best in the galaxy at finding hidden information, but what she did to deserve a man like Shepard, she is utterly unable to fathom.

She’s close now, and he knows it, he’s sharing everything with her and he knows just where to suck and tease and lick for that perfect sensation of the last puzzle piece falling into place. Her orgasms are usually quiet, heralded by tiny gasps or soft moans, but this time she throws her head back and lets out a wordless scream as passion overtakes her.

Shepard starts a little at the sudden noise, and she can feel him come within a hair’s breadth of cumming himself as he feels the feedback from her own climax, but somehow he manages to keep going. As her juices gush out to soak his face she pulls her hands away and lets his head fall to the pillow. If he has more left in him, there are plenty of uses for that.

Liara pulls herself off of him with a wet, indistinct sound and alights on the dark hardwood floor, discarding what little is left of her clothing piece by piece as she circles him like a predator.

She tries her best to loom over him as she stands at the foot of the bed. Even as the Shadow Broker she’s never really needed to do anything that could be called “looming”, and the thought that she might overshadow her Commander’s towering presence would usually be ludicrous.

Usually.

“You’ve been a very obedient servant,” she tells him, out loud. “I’m a fair woman, and I believe that loyalty should be repaid.”

Shepard grins, and the expression widens when she twists her hand and blue light flares up around her arm. But he’s expecting to suddenly find his body too heavy to even move—not to feel light as a feather.

Liara slips her hands under his legs and picks him up with ease, suppressing a sudden desire to giggle at the incongruous image of her slim frame carrying Shepard’s muscle-bound, cybernetically-enhanced bulk. Sweeping him smoothly off the bed, she strides over to the opposite wall and slams him against it, hearing the shelves rattle with the force and feeling the satisfying feedback of the impact across her back and ass.

She pauses for a few tantalizing moments, letting lustful thoughts spin crazily through his mind. His eyes burn with intense, almost desperate arousal and for a fraction of a second the bond lets her see through them.

Liara knows, intellectually, that she can be commanding or intimidating when she needs to. But she’s never really understood what makes other beings feel that way about her. She just knows that sometimes when she’s in the right frame of mind—like right now—she can project a confidence she doesn’t really feel.

But for a second, she looks at herself as he sees her.

Her nude body is displayed before her, muscles tensed in preparation, wreathed in glowing blue biotic power. The aura pulses out into the dim half-light, casting her in sharp relief as all else blurs out of focus, and glistens off the wetness on her nipples and between her thighs. Her face is set in a fierce, wild grin unlike any expression she’s worn before. And her eyes have turned utterly black from the meld, dark as the void between stars, but she knows that without the film of darkness they would be alight with lustful joy. With two minds working as one, she takes this all in within a literal blink of an eye.

In that instant, Liara understands how it is that she can be intimidating.

_ Are you ready?  _ she asks him, not really needing to know the answer.

**_Yes,_ ** he simply says.

Without hesitation, Liara thrusts herself forward and forces her soaked pussy down the full length of his erection.

Shepard shudders and moans as the sensation sinks in, and within moments they’re fucking like this will be their last time. 

Or, to be more precise,  _ she’s  _ fucking  _ him _ . He’s usually as confident and forward in the bedroom as he is in any other situation, but here he has no leverage, a fraction of her body mass, and he’s the one who’s pinned down as she’s let herself be so many times before.

So Liara is the one who’s thrusting and pounding against him, and she’s the one who’s savoring every gasp or moan she wrings out of him as her inner walls tighten firmly around his shaft. She’s jarred a little at each thrust as Shepard smacks against the wall again and again, but she doesn’t let up—just keeps fucking, rough and hard and wild, like pure desire let loose.

_ I love seeing you like this,  _ she says teasingly.  _ So brave and unflinching outside—but in here I can turn you into my personal fucktoy. _

_ My body is yours to do whatever you want with, Mistress Liara,  _ he affirms.

That Liara is able to maintain even a semblance of a train of thought is a testament to her mental acuity, even if it threatens to derail every time she pumps her hips. But it helps her to realize, once again, the deeper meaning of something he’s said.

She pushes him even further inside her, feeling his ecstasy alongside her own, and kisses him full on the lips as the thought rushes through her mind. Shepard is a leader, born and bred, and he has done it better than perhaps anyone else alive through more battles and crises and wars than she can even name. But now, the Reaper War is over. The peace, signed in the blood of a galaxy that fought and won as a united whole, is stable and solid. He no longer has lives in his hands.

Which means that he can finally rest enough to give his deepest, most intimate parts of himself over to her—and please her in ways she’s never felt before.

On a whim, Liara breaks the kiss whirls him away once more, enjoying the thrill of feeling twenty times stronger than usual. 

Shepard’s eyebrows go up in surprise.  _ Are you unsatisfied, Mistress? _

She’s not even close to unsatisfied, but she has a character to keep up.  _ Your performance tonight has been… _

( _ amazing, wonderful, incredible _ , she thinks to herself just clearly enough for him to “overhear”)

_...adequate. But I want one more thing from you. _

She throws him down onto the couch roughly, but the soft cushions mean he’s none the worse for wear. Still, he lets himself sprawl out as if she’d slammed him down with stunning force, prone and ready for her to take him as she pleases.

“I want you to cum for me,” she says in a low, sensual murmur. “I want you to cum  _ in _ me. And I won’t be  _ satisfied _ until you’ve given me every...last...drop.”

“I thought you’d never ask...Mistress,” he replies a little cheekily.

And with that, Liara can’t wait any longer. She pounces onto the couch, mounts him in a single burst of motion, and gives herself over completely to her passion.

Liara’s no gentler here than she was when she had him against the wall, but both of them have thrown caution to the wind, trusting their safewords and each other. Her fingernails dig into Shepard’s chest and his hands grip her ass tightly as they fuck, each one adding new sensations to share. Liara brings her hips slamming down forcefully with each stroke, knowing that his unyielding muscle will let him take it in stride.

He’s close, she’d know that even if she couldn’t feel his orgasm gathering strength right alongside her own, but even as the head of his cock brushes against a sensitive spot deep inside her, she tries to ignore the pleasure rippling across her lower body long enough to do one more thing.

She leans down to playfully kiss his jawline, pressing her lips against it with surprising gentleness even as she rides him wildly.  _ This will leave a hickey behind when we wake up. Don’t you dare cover it or hide it—I want you to wear it as a badge of honor. A little something to help you remember:  _ **_you’re mine._ **

“Always,” he says softly, smiling up at her.

“Always,” she repeats, mirroring the expression. “Now...let’s finish you off.”

Liara is a woman to whom knowledge is paramount. She knows Shepard’s body just as well as he knows hers. And she knows exactly what it will take to break that incredible endurance. Which is how she knows that if she moves her hips in the right way and tightens her cunt around his shaft  _ just so… _

Shepard is never loud when he orgasms, but the look of absolute bliss on his face as he blows his load into her eager, dripping slit is reward enough. As promised, she doesn’t stop until every last drop is spent.

The echo doesn’t “ripple” across the bond this time—it cascades in a euphoric rush that pushes Liara well past the point of no return, and she lets herself scream with lust again as she gushes out onto his dick and the cushion beneath it.

There’s a pause of a few moments where everything seems to stand still, and then Liara reluctantly pulls herself off her lover, giving him an affectionate kiss on the cheek as she does. The mental bond dissipates slowly, leaving the two of them in the privacy of their own minds.

“You can, uh…” Liara isn’t quite sure what to say after this. “You can stop calling me Mistress now.”

“All right, then, Liara,” says Shepard with mock-gravitas, “I’m going to have to ask you to explain why you’ve been holding out on me for such a long time.”

Liara can’t help bursting out laughing. “My deepest apologies,” she says between giggles. “I promise that if something like this ever occurs to me again, you will be the  _ first _ to know about it.”

“Well, I hope it occurs to you again soon,” he says with a smirk. “And as many times as possible.”

“Oh, I’m sure it will.” Liara grins a little slyly. “After tonight, I doubt I’m likely to run out of ideas anytime soon.”


End file.
